Yugioh: Through the Eyes of a Pet
by Aster Williams
Summary: For centuries, hybrids had exists through time and have populated into different species. These wild hybrids were poached and captured before they were domesticated into more obedient creatures. Ancient hybrids had become illegal to hunt and kill since they were considered endangered species. Bad Summary. Neko/Inu/Etc. HENTAI/YAOI/YURI. AU. OOC. MultiPairing. No Beta. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Puppy and Puzzle Shipping

**Yugioh: Through the Eyes of a Pet**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the people that you do not recognize. No Beta._**

**_UPDATE: _**_The chapter navigation and chapter names will list which pairings I plan on putting. As you can see, I have deleted all my "Dear Reader" note. Also, I will update only on Tuesdays and will rotate the character list when I update. The rotations will be like this_

_1. Puppy and Puzzle Shipping (Debating about putting in some Euroshipping)_

_2. Death and Thief Shipping (Debating about replacing it with Bronze and Tender Shipping)_

_3. Chase and ? Shipping_

_**WARNING: Will contain malexfemale, malexmale, and femalexfemale pairings.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Eventually Puppy and Puzzle Shipping**

Seto Kaiba pressed his lips together as he stared at the computer monitor in front of him; he had read this essay numerous of times and he still wasn't satisfied with the results. It was a simple assignment that he was given for homework and he should have finished it in only an hour but he couldn't figure out what the problem was. With a deep sigh, he shook his head and closed the program to let his eyes rest a bit; he had more important things to focus on instead of the silly writing prompt he was given. Running a hand through his think locks of dark brown hair, he leaned back into his chair and let himself slump down. His back was killing him for the past few days and it didn't seem like it was going away anytime soon.

"Big brother; is it time for you to take me to the park?" a young voice called out as it was covered by the knocking sound.

"Mokuba, I thought I told you to leave me when I'm working," Seto growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But you promised!" Mokuba complained as the door opened.

"Look, have someone else take you. I'm busy at the moment," the older man said as he rubbed his temples, a headache was starting to form and he didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment.

"You never have time for me," Mokuba frowned as his voice started to sound irritated.

Looking up, Seto frowned as he saw his younger brother's true form starting to appear. Mokuba growled a bit as his lips curled up into an angry snarl, revealing sharpened teeth that glistened in the dim lighting. Seto knew that Mokuba was starting to mature into a fully mature dragon but it left his brother very insecure than when he was younger. Closing his blue eyes, the business owner sighed and knew that he had to go with Mokuba unless he wanted to have the building torn down. Pushing in his chair and walking over to his brother, Seto pulled the back collar of Mokuba's shirt to drag him along. Frustration and worry were inflamed as Seto suppressed his true form as they walked out of the room.

"Fine, no more than thirty minutes," Seto grumbled as Mokuba intently calmed down and skipped next to his older brother.

"Yay! I really want to have a snow cone," Mokuba commented as he punched a fist into his victorious act.

"Okay."

"I think Yugi and his friends will be there too."

"Good."

"Brother?"

"Fine."

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Fine." "SETO!" Mokuba growled as he looked up to see that his brother had his phone pressed against his ear.

Mokuba bit his lower lip as he waited patiently for his brother to finish his call. It was always like this with him, Seto was always busy with work and nothing else; school work takes him no more than an hour to complete and the rest of his spare time was taken up by paperwork. He clenched his hands and dug his claws into his palms; Mokuba was starting to get irritated with the lack of time he spends with his brother. His body started to burn as the thoughts of his brother choosing work over him filled his thoughts. Mokuba was lucky enough to even see his bother for even a moment; he continued walking as his pace started to quicken. Anger started to boil up inside of him; he had finally gotten his brother to spend thirty minutes with him and he is talking on the phone for business.

"Hey Mister, you need to put a leash on your feral," a voice scoffed at the two brothers as they both stopped in their tracks and looked at the annoyed woman.

"I'll call you back…" Seto said into the phone before closing it and turning to the woman, "What did you say about my brother?"

The woman rolled her eyes before looking back at the two people in shock. Looking into cold icy blue eyes, she took a step back in fear as she looked at the famous CEO of Kaiba Corp, a design company that has been known for their gaming products. Though, that wasn't all the Kaiba Corp was known for; the CEO was said to be a rare pet that had descended from dragons, a very regal animal that only a handful actually exist. The rumors appeared to be true as she stared at the white scaled patches that glisten against the sunlight on the CEO's face and a long white tail flicked behind him. She pulled her hands up in defense, unable to comprehend the fact that she had just insulted a celebrity that was well respected.

"I thought so, Mokuba let's go," the dragon hybrid scoffed at the woman as he turned and his tail slowly disappeared behind the long white jacket he wore. The woman dropped to her knees in shocked as her canine pet knelt down next to her, trying to snap her owner out of it. Watching the dragon hybrid leave with his brother, she looked around slowly to see many eyes glaring at her mistake. Meanwhile, Mokuba didn't glance back at the woman who had called him a feral; instead, he looked up at his brother in awe. He had calmed down; his brother did care about him and knew that Seto wouldn't let anyone insult him because he cared about his little brother.

"Seto, the snow cones are this way," Mokuba said as he pulled on his brother's hands with his claws. Seto looked down at his young brother to see that he didn't retract his true form and he could clearly see his brother's orange tail flicking in excitement.

"Mokuba, this is why you get captured all the time," Seto growled as he stared at the orange tail.

"I'm too excited big brother! We never spend time together," Mokuba said as he dragged his older brother over to the snowcone stand.

"Ah, what can I get you two lads today?" the snow cone feline hybrid asked as she flicked her tail happily and smiled.

"Oh! I would like a cheery snow cone! What about you big brother?" Mokuba asked as he looked up at Seto.

"Make it blue raspberry," Seto said as he dug into his pocket to pay for the snow cones.

"Okay, coming right up," the feline hybrid cheerfully side as she went behind the counter to scoop up the snow cones.

"Excuse me sir," a low voice asked as Seto felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with a man and his son with a pleasant smile on his face.

"What?" Seto asked as he crossed his arms, behind him Mokuba was having a small conversation with the feline hybrid.

"I was wondering how much you wanted for your pet dragon hybrid," the man asked as he patted his son's shoulder.

"He's not for sale."

"Oh come on, I am rather wealthy; I am willing to pay for anything for him."

"I said he is not for sale."

"Really?"

"I said no, now go away."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, do you know who I am?"

"Why would I want to know who you are?"

"I don't know…maybe because I'm Seto Kaiba."

"…"

"Mokuba."

"Yes big brother?" Mokuba asked as he hurried over to his brother's side as he waved good-bye to the feline hybrid.

"We're going," Seto said as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder and walked away from the shocked man.

"Here's your snowcone big brother, it's a bit melted," Mokuba blushed as he handed him a bitten into blue snowcone.

"Thanks."

Seto munched on the ice as he kept an eye on his younger brother and the people around them. His brother didn't understand how rare dragons were and was ignoring the fact that the reason why he kept getting kidnapped was to sell him for a large quantity of money. This was the reason why he didn't like taking Mokuba to public places, though he knew that he couldn't keep his brother locked up forever. Pressing his lips together he handed his half eaten snow cone to Mokuba to finish, he wasn't in the mood for eating anything sweet at the moment. He glared at anyone that looked at them as they headed back to Kaiba Corp, he needed to get Mokuba to a safe place that he could trust would keep him from being caught into slavery.

* * *

Joey Wheeler walked down the street with his hands in the jacket he bought only a few weeks ago, he spend his savings on this jacket since it was starting to get cold at night. He was coming from his job at the gas station and he was only a few minutes away from his house, which wasn't too bad compared to his last job. Clutching tightly to the pocket knife in his pockets, he was preparing himself if anything could happen when he was walking home. Joey Wheeler didn't live in the best neighborhood due to the fact that his father couldn't make enough money to support him and his son. Unlike what people claimed at school, his father wasn't an alcoholic nor was he a drug addict, grant it his father would go out on some times to get drunk but that was only at certain times and his father didn't do that often. With a sigh, Joey pulled on the pet collar around his neck and frowned at it; his boyfriend was very protective of him but he didn't mind it much. As he walked further, the blond jumped at the sound of a motorcycle engine in front of him. Looking up, Joey pressed his lips together as they suppressed a smile that was trying to make itself known.

"How's my pup doin'?" the motorcyclist asked as they held out a helmet towards the blond.

"Got off work," Joey said as he put the helmet on and swung his leg over to straddle the back seat of the motor cycle.

"Hold on tight."

"I ain't stupid ya kno'"

"I know that sweetheart."

Joey clutched on tightly to the man's waist as the motorcycle started and cycled down the road. A small smile formed on his lips as he wagged his tail a bit, not caring how awkward it was with his tail pressed up against the back of the seat. He was happy that he had found such a master that wanted a mutt like him, unlike many pet dog hybrids Joey was a mix of cat and dog. His father was a canine hybrid that had married a feline hybrid but due to their hybrid natures they didn't last long and ended up divorcing when he was very young. He stayed with his father because the man that his mother was marrying was also a feline hybrid and two feline hybrids raising a dog wouldn't do Joey any good. Joey didn't want to leave his younger half-sister, Serenity, but knew that she wouldn't feel comfortable being with canine hybrids when she herself was a pureblood feline hybrid. The motorcycle came to the slow halt outside an apartment complex and was parked by the side of the sidewalk. Stepping off of the motorcycle, he pulled off the helmet and smoothed down his hair so it didn't contain any static energy that was left from the padding.

"You look fine darlin'," the tall man said as he headed up the stairs of the apartment.

"Eh, who ya callin' darlin'?" Joey asked as he followed the dark haired man up to apartment number 207.

"You don't like that, what should I call you then Joey?"

"…Darlin' 's fine, Dem," Joey grumbled and blushed as he was pulled into the empty apartment.

"I missed you," Demetrius smiled as he and wrapped his arms around the smaller blond's waist, bringing him closer to him.

"It has only been a few hours Dem," Joey blushed as he kissed his boyfriend's chin before he was pulled in for a kiss.

"Mmm…still, we barely get to see each other," the taller man said as he let go of Joey and walked over to the kitchen to grab some soda, "besides, I can never wait to see you again.

"Thanks," Joey whispered as he was handed a can of soda before they both walked over to the couch, "I never see ya at school ya kno'."

"Mmm, well we have different friends," Demetrius noted as he slouched in the cushioned seat and let his dog hybrid drape over his lap.

He reached down and stroked the blond's hair and let his lips curl up as he heard a purr of enjoyment from his pet. This is what he loved about his hybrid's traits, he was as loyal and dedicated as a dog but still very independent and mysterious as a cat, which kept him interesting. Joey pressed his head against the thick fingers that was massaging his head and purred happily. Digging his claws into the leg below him, careful not to draw any blood, Joey nuzzled against his boyfriend's body making sure to mark his property with his scent. Demetrius laughed happily as he pulled Joey to sit on his lap and reached for the television remote, turning it onto the Duel Monsters channel featuring a tournament taking place in a nearby city. The duel between the two duelists caught Joey's attention, causing him to turn his head towards the TV. Joey rested his head against the dark haired man's shoulder and wagged his tail in delight as Demetrius scratched behind the blond's dog ears.

"Nya, you're distractin' me Dem," Joey whined a bit as he hunched over trying to appear mad but couldn't as his lips curled up into a small smile of delight.

"Hmmm, you didn't seem like you were complaining," Demetrius purred as he leaned over and kissed the dog hybrid's nose.

"Eh, well ya were."

"How long do we have?"

"A few hours, dad wants me back home early tonight."

"When can we see each other again?"

"Don't know."

"Well, we'll talk 'bout it later…but right now," Demetrius purred as he leaned towards the blond and pushed him down so he was hovering over his pet, trapping him on the couch, "let's enjoy our time together."

Joey blushed a bit as he thumped his tail against the couch and was pulled into a deep kiss. He truly did love Demetrious despite how they first met; he had to thank Yugi for changing his whole life around. Digging his claws into the back of Demetrious's shirt, the canine hybrid moaned into the kiss as he fought for dominance. The dark haired man smirked as he bit his pet's bottom lip, receiving a gasp in response, before darting his tongue in and making his status as alpha clear to his pup. The blond didn't complain as he knew that he was still the alpha mate in the relationship but didn't mind submitting to his alpha mate from time to time. The two grinded up against each other as they started to tumble down into pleasure; not caring about the thin walls of the apartment that barely concealed their moans.

* * *

Yugi Muto smiled as he turned the sign of the Kame Game Shop that his grandfather owns to say the store was closed. Waving at his grandfather a good-bye, Yugi rushed out of the store and ran towards the park where he was suppose to meet his boyfriend. It has been a while since they had started dating and it shocked the small feline hybrid that he was able to get into a relationship in the first place. Grant it, it was his curiosity about his sexuality that had gotten him into a relationship but he was truly happy. For years he had a crush on Tea, a childhood friend, but eventually realized that she was unsure about her feelings towards him because she was questioning her sexuality. It wasn't until about half a year ago when he started to question his own sexuality and started to explore with the help of Joey. His best friend was the one that introduced Yugi to his current boyfriend, Atem, and he had to thank Joey for a wonderful relationship. As the tricolored haired feline hybrid neared the large tree in the center of the park, he saw his tan boyfriend sitting down on the park bench looking at the ground. A grin appeared on the feline's face as he pounced to wrap his arms around the other man's arm.

"Atem! I'm here," Yugi smiled as he flicked his tail happily as the older man smiled and turned to feline.

"I was starting to get a bit worried Yugi," Atem smiled as he tilted Yugi's chin up so he could peck his lips.

"N-Not in public Atem," Yugi blushed as he pouted his lips a bit.

"Okay okay, why don't we visit Tea at her job," Atem suggested as he stood up and grabbed Yugi's hand.

"Sure, how about we play a Duel Monsters when we get home," Yugi smiled as he followed his boyfriend.

"Of course, I know how much you enjoy your card games," Atem chuckled as they walked down the street.

The shorter of the two looked up at his boyfriend; it had always puzzled Yugi on how he could have met someone that looked almost like him. The only real difference between them was the slight height difference; Atem was only an inch or two taller, their skin tone and their hair style. Yugi, being a pureblood Muto feline hybrid, was gifted with the famous tricolored fur that made the Muto hybrids rare and famous. Though, the Muto hybrids are frowned upon due to their weak bodies and show life span. Though, Atem's appearance suggests that he was part of the human family that had eventually created the Muto hybrids due to the similar tricolored hair style. It didn't bother the two at all due to the fact that they were lovers.

"Welcome to Kaibaland Café! Where would you two boys want to sit?" a young female asked as she smiled at them.

"Ah, where would you like to sit Yugi?" Atem asked as he looked down at his feline hybrid.

"Outside, that's where Tea always working at," Yugi smiled as the waitress walked them over to a table under an umbrella.

"So, do you know what you want to eat this time?" Atem asked as he rested his arms on the table in front of him.

"Well this week is hamburger week and I really want one," Yugi smiled as he smiled happily.

"Haha, I should have guessed. My kitten always enjoys his hamburgers," Atem chucked as he reached over across the table to pet his hybrid's head causing him to receive a gasp and purr from the feline.

"Uh-hem, I must ask you two boys to please keep affection inside the bedroom," a feminine voice said as the two males looked up to see a brunette with her hands on her hips.

"T-Tea! I-It's not what…I mean we're not…" Yugi panicked and blushed as they were caught showing too much affection.

"Aw, come on Yugi. You know I'm just kidding. So what do you boys want today?" Tea asked as she pulled out a notepad and pencil.

"Well, I would like a bottle of water and you Yugi?" Atem asked as he glanced from Tea to Yugi.

"Oh…well I would like to have some water also since grandpa says I should eat healthier," Yugi mumbled the last part in sadness.

"Alright, I will be right back and then I can take your order," Tea smiled as she walked away.

"Why would your father say that?" Atem asked as he looked at his feline.

"He's always worried about my health, you know that," Yugi mumbled as he looked down at the table.

"Well, you could eat more vegetables," Atem joked as he smirked.

"Wah!" Yugi gapped as Tea came back to give them their drinks.

"Alright, what may I get you two?" Tea asked as she smiled at her friends.

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	2. Chapter 2: Death and Thief Shipping

**Yugioh: Through the Eyes of a Pet**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

___**WARNING: Will contain malexfemale, malexmale, and femalexfemale pairings.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Eventually Death and Thief Shipping**

Marik Ishtar groaned as a pillow landed on his back only to bounce off of him and fell onto the floor. In anger, the blond grabbed his own pillow and chucked it at his door knowing that his older brother was the one that threw it at him. He heard an amused laugh as his door slammed shut letting the blond know that he was alone in his room. Groaning, Marik pushed himself off of his bed and stretched a bit before standing up to walk to his mirror. Pushing his lips out, he looked at his reflection lazily before rubbing his eyes. It was another school day and he didn't really enjoy school all that much, though it is no better than staying at home. With a frown, he opened his drawer and pulled out a small box that contained his makeup. His whole family had descended from ancient Egypt and had a strong pureblood Anubis hybrid line that had made the Ishtar hybrids very famous. As he applied his eyeliner, he clipped two earrings on his Anubis ears and changed into his school uniform. Marik didn't particularly enjoy the uniform since it constricted his movements, which is why he enjoyed wearing more revealing clothing.

"Marik! You're going to be late!" a calm voice called out as Marik opened the door to his room.

"I'm coming Ishizu," Marik called out in his distinct voice as he rushed down the stairs to see his family getting ready for the day.

"Well, look who's up," a dark chuckle said as Marik glared up at his twin brother.

"Melvin, whot are you still doing here? Why aren't you with Buh-core-rah?" Marik asked as he grabbed a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"Florence is with the creampuff waiting outside for the both of us," Melvin said as he tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"I'm hurrying you know," Marik grumbled as he ate his cereal as quickly as he could.

"Right right, I'm going to wait in the car…bye Ishizu, Odian," Melvin said before closing the door and walking out to the car parked outside.

"Well I'm off!" Marik yelled as he put his dish into the sink and rushing out the door.

"Marik! Don't forget to tell the Bakuras we are thankful for their help!" Ishizu called out as she watched the door close.

Marik opened the door to the back of the car and hopped in next to the quieter Bakura. With a thumbs up, the car started to move and they were on their way to school. The Ishtars and Bakuras have helped each other through tough times in the past few years despite all the past conflict. Both hybrids came from foreign countries and were first known as exotic foreign creatures since they were bred from a rare species. Though, due to being rare hybrids, the Ishtars and Bakuras were soon considered illegal since they were becoming endangered species, a reason why Marik's father was arrested. With a sigh, Marik looked over at the quiet white hybrid next to him before starting a conversation with him.

"Ray-you, I hope we can trust Buh-core-rah with driving the car," Marik said loudly as a dark laugh could be heard.

"Shuttup Mevlin, I am perfectly capable of driving a car properly," the albino driver argued with his distinct British accent.

"Don't worry Marik, I'm here so Bakura won't crash it," Ryou smiled sweetly at his blond friend.

"Ray-you, remind me to take you to the beach so we can give you a tan, you seriously need one if you want to attract anyone," Marik noted as he glanced at his pale friend.

"Marik, the last time you took me to the beach I got sun burnt," Ryou frowned remembering the memory.

"If I catch you sneaking my brother out of the house in the middle of the bloody night, then I won't hesitate to hurt you," Bakura growled as he pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"Oh come on Florence, I know you enjoyed rubbing Aloe all over the creampuff," Melvin chuckled as Ryou blushed.

"I-I did not bloody enjoy it!" Bakura argued.

"Y-You didn't?" Ryou asked innocently as he looked at his older brother.

"R-Ryou I didn't mean it…look…I don't know how to put it bu-Creampuff don't worry about it, Florence enjoyed every moment of it," Bakura started before getting cut off by Melvin who was smirking.

"Okay," Ryou smiled as his white ears perked up, he turned his head and saw a group of familiar faces walking into the school, "I have to run guys, I'll meet up with you later."

The three watched as the naïve phantom feline hybrid running towards his so called friends that barely acknowledged him. Marik frowned as he looked over at Melvin who was smirking at Ryou thinking who knows what and Bakura who was biting his lip and clutching his fists in anger. Watching Bakura's white tail thump against the ground in irritation and anger made Marik only admire his older friend more. Unlike Melvin, Bakura was very protective of his younger twin brother and although he teases Ryou a lot, Bakura always things of the best interests for him. It was something that Marik envied and admired about the older phantom feline, he would also wish that his older brother could feel the same way as Bakura did when it came to family. Sighing, the three made their way to the courtyard before the bell started to ring signaling class to start soon.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he sat at the lunch table with his friends; they were talking about Duel Monsters. It wasn't like he didn't like the game, he enjoyed it a lot, but he wasn't as obsessed with it as his friends. Looking at the group, he looked over at the tricolored hybrid that was playing against a brunet canine hybrid, which was currently losing. The white phantom feline frowned as he completed his homework that they were given this morning; it wasn't like they had much homework anyways since it was a school for pets. Many hybrids that enrolled in the school typically drop out once they reach middle school and only few go onto high school, a handful are lucky enough to go to college. Only the top students in the graduating class were allowed a free scholarship to college and Ryou was hoping for luck to find his way to the top. With a sigh, he closed his notebook and placed it back into his bag before seeing his brother sitting with the Ishtars.

"Yugi, I'm going to say hello to my brother," Ryou whispered as Yugi gave him a sad expression but nodded.

"Okay, we'll see in at class then?"

"Yeah, I will be there."

Ryou picked up his bag and hurried over to sit next to his brother. He smiled at his brother and the Ishtars as he was offered one of Bakura's sandwiches that Ryou had made the morning. With a smile, Ryou took the sandwich and munched on the food he was given. They had a nice conversation and all of them laughed in enjoyment, Ryou did like spending time with his brother and family friends but he couldn't leave Yugi and his friends. Yugi and his friends were like family and tended to stick together no matter what, they were all close and it was hard to let people in and to let people go. The tricolored hybrid didn't take losing friends that well; not to mention Tea, Yugi's childhood friend, who was very conscious about her friends. With a sigh, he leaned against his brother and was starting to doze off to sleep.

"The creampuff's asleep," Melvin pointed out as Bakura looked down at his sleeping twin.

"Aw, Ray-you looks like an ah-door-ah-bull kitty," Marik noted as he stared at the sleeping hybrid.

"Don't get any ideas Melvin," Bakura growled as he glared at the more masculine blond who was captivated by his brother.

"Aw, does Florence want creampuff all to himself?" Melvin asked as he smirked at Bakura.

"Tch, I'm just protecting him from ones like YOU," Bakura growled glaring at Melvin who put his hand over his heart.

"I'm hurt Florence."

"Don't call me that…"

"What, it's your name Florence."

"Shuttup."

"Aw come on fluffy," Marik smiled, joining in on teasing Bakura.

"Don't call me that," Bakura mumbled.

"Okay, okay whatever you say fluffy," Marik smirked as Bakura was starting to shake in anger, but didn't move to not disturb Ryou's nap.

"Tch," Bakura cursed under his breath as the bell rang for class to start again, "Ryou, it's time to get up."

Ryou felt a tapping on his cheek as he groaned a bit and fluttered his eyes open. He soon realized where he was and sat up straight in embarrassment, apologizing and blushing from falling asleep during school hours. His brother and family friends laughed and told him that he was fine and that class was starting up again. With a smile on his face, the young phantom hybrid grabbed his bag and walked to class with his group of friends who were arguing over who won the duel. Looking back, Ryou caught Bakura's eye and smiled at his brother, he was always looking out for him and he couldn't ask for a better brother. Ryou walked through the door of his class and sat down in his seat, staring at his desk not knowing what to do when school ended. Perhaps he would spend a small time with Yugi as an apology for not watching him duel with his friends. Maybe he should play against Yugi, though it was guaranteed that Yugi would win since he was considered the King of Games within the school.

* * *

Marik waited outside of Bakura's car as the three of them were waiting for Ryou to arrive, they didn't receive any word of Ryou not coming home with them. If anything, he would most likely be hanging out with Yugi and his crew. With a sigh, Marik leaned against the car and closed his eyes; he was done with school and wanted to get home, not like it was any better. Melvin and Bakura were making plans for the weekend; they typically go out and do who knows what. Marik wasn't sure if they actually do illegal things when they are out, but he wouldn't be surprised if they actually did. It took a few minutes before they saw the phantom feline rushing towards them, apparently Ryou must have spend a few minutes after school apologizing to Yugi for not being able to spend time with his crew after school. Atleast that was the usual story when Ryou was running late and made they stay a few minutes after school.

"Yugi again creampuff?" Melvin asked as Ryou panted and nodded.

"I am dreadfully sorry," Ryou said inbetween pants.

"It's fine Ryou, you know that we wouldn't leave your bloody ass at school," Bakura said with a hint of annoyance in his voice; there was so much the older phantom feline could take of his younger brother.

"Oh suckitup," Ryou mumbled under his breath as they all got into the car.

"Ah yes, Bah-core-rah suck it the EFF up," Marik laughed as Ryou smiled at Marik's amusement.

"Oh bugger off," Bakura growled as he turned on the car and backed out to drive home.

"Ah ha, let us go see Miss-star Tweetums in the park!" Marik suggested, more like commanded.

"That sounds like a splendid idea Marik," Ryou smiled as he clapped his hands together once in delight.

"Then let's go! Fluffy, take us there! I command it!" Marik commanded as he pointed in a random direction, not sure where the park actually was.

"Fine, we'll go to the bloody park," Bakura said as headed for the direction of the park.

"Oh jolly good," Ryou smiled as Marik and him started to talk about what they were going to do at the park.

Upon arrival, the younger of the brothers rushed outside and went immediately to the large tree in the center. Pointing up at the birds, Marik was trying to ask them if they have seen Mr. Tweetums. Marik and Ryou laughed at their own fun as Bakura and Melvin sat next to each other watching their younger brothers have their fun. Marik pulled Ryou along with his fun; playing a game he called evil council. It wasn't very evil as it sounded; the worst it got was running around chasing Ryou around as Marik tried to hit him with water from a bottle. The two hybrids played in the sand for a while as they rolled around and got into a small wrestling match. Fighting with fangs and claws, the two nipped at each other and clawed at each other's school uniform, careful not to actually tear any. Marik had the advantage, being larger than the phantom feline, but Ryou was more flexible and able to still claw when he was trapped.

* * *

"Ha ha! I have dominated you Ray-you," Marik laughed as he had the phantom feline hybrid pinned down.

"Okay, okay I give in. I lose," Ryou laughed as he sat up when Marik jumped in the air in triumph.

"Here that Bah-core-rah? I have dominated your brother!" Marik laughed in triumph as he pointed at Bakura.

"Oh, you're not that only one that can dominate the creampuff. Right, Florence?" Melvin asked as he smirked at Bakura.

"Ryou, it's time to go home," Bakura said as he wrapped a protective arm around his younger brother and headed to the car, his white tail flicking from side to side.

"What's with Bah-core-rah?" Marik asked his older brother.

"He wants the creampuff all to himself," Melvin smirked as the two Anubis hybrids made their way to the Bakuras' car.

"Ah, I love creampuffs!" Marik smiled as he started talking to Ryou about making him some creampuffs for lunch the next day.

"I enjoy the creampuff too," Melvin mumbled as he pulled down the shotgun sun panel to look in the mirror, staring at Ryou with a smirk on his face.

Ryou sighed as he threw his bag onto the side of his bed, before falling onto his mattress. Next to him, Bakura chucked his bag across the room before flopping down on his bed. The two phantom felines shared a room since their owner didn't like mixing up his hybrid. Their owner is very wealthy and had a lot of spare time, though not to mention his very distinct personality. Bakura sighed as he pulled a pillow underneath his chin as he laid on his stomach, facing towards his brother who was pulling out his book. Looking at the familiar title, he noticed that he was reading was an old classic written by Shakespeare, a famous writer from their native land of England. Propping his chin on the pillow, his white phantom feline ears pointed forwards as he turned his attention towards his younger brother.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream?" Bakura asked as he nuzzled the pillow below him.

"Mhmm…want me to read it with you?" Ryou asked as Bakura nodded.

"Alright, I assume you want to be the male parts and I'll take the female roles," Ryou asked as Bakura nodded.

Going back and forth they read with bored voices at first before they started to eventually get passionate. Within minutes of reading, each phantom feline hybrid was standing up and mimicking the motions of each character. This was how Bakura and Ryou would spend their spare time since their owner didn't like them going out of the house unless they had permission from him. Ryou had a white sheet wrapped around his body in a makeshift dress while Bakura held rolled up piece of paper as a dagger. Ryou and Bakura both stared at each other as they finished their two man act before laughing together and falling onto the carpeted floor. Embracing each other, the two phantom cats entwined their white tails as they curled up against each other. It was times like this that made Ryou know that his brother wasn't as cold hearted as he typically is, sure Bakura typically dislikes being around people but he still loves his brother. With a soft smile, Ryou curled up against his brother and closed his eyes. Bakura smiled as he nuzzled his younger brother's hair and nipped his ear, receiving a surprised gasp from his sibling.

"Bakura! That bloody hurt," Ryou whined as he closed his eyes but opened on to glare up at his brother.

"Oh come on now, I can't let you think I'm all soft," Bakura smirked as his brother pouted his lips, "Aw, come on now, no pouting."

Ryou pressed his lips together; this was why his older brother was so cruel well at least in his book. Bakura sighed and picked Ryou up and sat him on his bed before walking over to his own and slipped under the covers. The younger Bakura pulled the covers over himself before curling up and gripping onto his pillow for security. It was the small things that got to Ryou and he didn't know why they did, it was something that he could not control nor did he want to change it. It was the part of him that made him different, or at least he wants to think. With a sigh, Ryou closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He was struggling to keep his eyes open when he felt the edge of his bed slump and strong arms wrap around his waist to pull him closer to them. With a soft smile, Ryou lazily poked his head out of the covers and kissed the invader's chin before drifting to sleep.

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	3. Chapter 3: Chase and ? Shipping

**Yugioh: Through the Eyes of a Pet**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

**WARNING: _Will contain malexfemale, malexmale, and femalexfemale pairings._**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Eventually Chase and ? Shipping**

A man frowned as he reached into his pocket to pull out a box of cigarettes from his back pocket. Lighting the drug, he inhaled it before letting out a puff of smoke that stung his nose. It was days like this that it left him unsatisfied and he didn't get any accomplishments. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, the man walked out of the woods and to his black car that was parked in an open parking lot. A few men and women passed him with smiles on their faces, carrying their prize over their shoulders. They smirked at him and he tipped his hat in response, today wasn't his lucky day but he was sure that his day would come eventually. Putting his things into the trunk, he closed it before walking to the driver's seat and settling himself in. Adjusting his mirror, he watched as the people he tipped his hat too stood around their car. They were disgusting creatures having their fun but that would make him as disgusting as them, he didn't mind though. Driving away, he threw his cigarette out of the window not caring if it was littering. The man sighed as he went onto the highway and back to his house, he couldn't wait to get home; he had a little cat he had to take care of.

The man reached his house and drove into the garage; closing it he got out his keys and walked into his doors before locking it behind him. Shifting his equipment that was slung over his shoulder, the blond walked down the hallways before he heard the small pitter-patter of feet rushing towards him. He smirked as the young cat hybrid wrapped his arms around his body; the man patted the cat's head and chuckled. Running his fingers through the greasy locks of the worn out hybrid, the man chucked as his pet nuzzled against his hand.

"Let master put his stuff away and I promise to give you the attention you want," the man cooed as the hybrid nodded and moved aside without hesitation. The hunter was glad he had caught such an obedient pet, it was hard to hunt in these parts due to the rules but knowing the right people nothing could stop you. Opening his room, he walked to his closet to set down his equipments before walking out back into the main room and sat down on the couch to turn on the television. Moments later, the hybrid crawled in on all fours and sat between the man's legs; he faced the television and rested his head against his master's leg. The hunter looked down and patted his leg, catching the hybrid's attention. The pet nodded and crawled up to sit on the man's lap, leaning against him and nuzzling against the man's chest. "So what has my pet been up to today?" the hunter asked as he gave his hybrid permission to speak.

His pet hesitated and opened his mouth before closing it unsure of what to say, eventually he whispered, "Waiting for master". The hunter was pleased as stroked the feline's ears gently, they were a bit dirty and he needed to wash his pet soon but for now it didn't really bother him perhaps later today he would wash him.

"What a good pet you are," the hunter smiled as he leaned over and kissed the dark haired pet's neck. He earned a small moan and a shiver of pleasure down his pet's spine, the hunter leaned forwards and pushed his pet down onto the couch trapping him from escaping. His feline moaned and wrapped his arms around his master's neck, drawing him closer and embraced his attacker.

* * *

Duke Devlin fluttered his eyes open to find himself lying down on a tiled floor and chained to a metal pole. Pushing himself up, he groaned as his stiff bones started to move; the young rabbit hybrid didn't know what day it was not since the new hybrid moved in. He grabbed onto the chain and gave it a light tug; he had hoped that his master had unlocked it so he could roam around the house, but it appeared that his hope was not heard. Sighing, he stretched before running his paws through his messy hair. The room he was trapped in was dark except for the small amount of light provided by the cracks in the covered windows. Pushing himself onto all fours, he crawled over to the door but was stopped by the yanking of the chain that kept him in his prison. Groaning in frustration, he didn't dare yell out knowing that would happen if he did anything out of line. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked over at the mirror that was starting to collect some dust. Staring back at him was a beaten down rabbit hybrid, with scars and bruises scattered across their body and greasy unclean hair Duke closed his eyes from the horrible sight he was seeing. The last time he was cleaned seemed like a long time ago, he couldn't pin point a date but it felt like ages. Rubbing his tired eyes, he licked his lips and collapsed onto the floor waiting for the door to open.

The last time he ate was the morning before; when he heard a distant door open he was excited to know that his master was home. He was prepared to see his cage open and be presented food, if he was lucky his master would pat his head and say he was a good rabbit. His eyes watered at the thought, he missed his master's affections. The rough fingers running through his hair, the soft nipping on his ears, the kisses across his body and the whispered words he would hear against his ears. Those were the days, but that was a long time ago. He couldn't remember what a comfortable bed felt like, the last time he slept on one let along saw one was months ago. The sound of the door opening caught his attention, before Duke was even able to summon the strength to look up the door was already closed. He frowned at the food before him; he could hear his master's low chuckle as he cooed to the new pet. It wasn't fair; he was the one who knew the master the longest not him, he was the one that had master's affections first not him, he was the one that would embrace his master when he came him not him.

The rabbit hybrid reached over to pick up the bowl of food and stuck his hand in to fetch a piece of carrot; it was like his master was rubbing it in his face. Duke stared at the vegetables presented in front of him, he decided to eat those first before the carrot. Nibbling onto his food, he could hear the moans of the other pet through the thin walls. It wasn't fair. He lost his appetite and pushed the bowl away a few inches, he wanted to go asleep and forget this day. Lying down, Duke reached over to wrap the thin blanket around him before adjusting the collar around his neck. He wished he could unlock the collar and just escape; it wasn't like his master would miss him or anything he had that stupid feline for a pet now. Duke had become the third wheel; he was only good for wasting food and another thing to waste money on. He didn't want his master to lose money when he wasn't good for anything; Duke wished that his master would just sell him at times. Then he could indirectly give his master money instead of having him waste it, as much as he loved his master he didn't want to be a nuisance.

* * *

The next time Duke woke up he didn't know what time it was. He noticed that his bowl was gone, most likely so it wouldn't rot, and he was unchained. Looking at the chain that was coiled up next to him, he hesitated on what that meant. He blinked a few times before his lips curled up into a small smile and his eyes started to water. Almost without a second though, he scrambled to his feet and crawled towards the door that was slightly cracked open. Tripping over his paws a bit, Duke made his best effort to pick up his pace; he searched the house to find his master on the couch with the television on. Duke crawled towards his master and wrapped his arms around his master's legs, feeling the rough texture of his master's jeans he rubbed his cheek against his leg. Duke's nose filled with the scent of other pet and it made him want to gag, the other pet had rubbed their scent all over his master leaving no trace of Duke's scent. Looking up, he noticed that his master wasn't looking at him at all; instead his lips were attached to the other pet. Moans filled Duke's ears and he wondered why he didn't hear them before; it didn't matter anyway, all he could hear was the affection he wasn't receiving.

Duke decided that he didn't want to see this and reluctantly retracted his arms from his master's leg. He started to crawl away and made it halfway to his room when he felt his chain being yanked, causing him to fall backwards onto his back. Groaning, he felt his spine start stinging in pain as he rolled over onto all fours and looked up. His master stared down at him with a blank stare; Duke was taken aback but wasn't surprised at all.

"We need to clean you up, come," his master said as he started walking to the bathroom.

The rabbit hybrid blinked a few seconds before obediently following his master, his heart started to quench. He didn't know if he would be happy since his master finally noticed him or if he shouldn't take it to heart since it was only to wash him. Shaking his head, Duke followed his master only to be picked up and placed into the tub after being stripped of his few articles of clothes. When his collar was removed, Duke turned his head every direction trying to stretch out his stiff neck. As the water started to fill the tub, Duke wanted to run but he repressed the urge since he didn't want to displease his master. Looking up at his master, Duke watched his master's every movement. He wanted to be in his master's embrace if anything, to feel like he was wanted and to have the affection he had been craving for the longest time. When the water stopped Duke closed his eyes as his master ran his hands through his rabbit's hair, cleaning it with shampoo. Duke moaned in delight, he missed those rough fingers gliding through his hair; he missed the gun smoked scent his master carried. The rabbit leaned forward towards his master and looked at him with half lidded eyes; long ago his master would plant a kiss on his lips and give him a smile but now all he got was a stern expression.

Duke's stomach quenched as he bit his lip to suppress his moans as he closed his eyes partially due to keeping the soap out. He felt warm water being dumped onto him as his hair clung to his skin; he opened on eye to find his master had walked away to search for a towel. Duke sat in the tub and scooped some water up into his paws before letting them slip back down into the water; he didn't want to leave the tub. He finally had his master's full attention, not him. Blinking, he reached out a hand and opened his mouth about to speak but stopped before he made any form of words. His voice croaked as his lips curled down into a frown, he retracted his paw a bit but wanted to keep reaching towards his master. Mouth opening and closing, Duke's eyes started to tear up and his throat started to feel like something was clogging it. The rabbit soon settled with placing his paws against the edge of the tub and lowered his head to stare at the tile just beyond walls encasing the water. He waited patiently until a towel was dropped on top of his head and his master dried his hair roughly, though he was always rough and Duke never complained. His master picked him up and dried the rabbit off before unplugging the water to let it drain.

"Put your clothes on," his master said blankly as Duke nodded and slipped on his shorts and t-shirt. He heard his master grab his collar and chain; Duke didn't want to go back there not after he finally had a small time of his master's affection. Without thinking, Duke crawled over on all fours and pawed at the man's jeans before looking up at his master in desperation. His master looked down at him, "What?" he asked as he waited for his pet to respond. Duke stood up on his knees and wrapped his arms around his master's waist.

"Muh-Muh-Master," Duke choked out almost in a whisper, he didn't know what to say. What was he suppose to say without sounding desperate or demanding. All he wanted was to have his owner pay attention to him more but for him to demand more attention was out of the question. He retracted his hands and slowly held the hem of the man's shirt, leaning against his master Duke looked up with his eyes narrowed from trying not to cry. The corners of his lips tugged down and his breathing was getting harder to control.

With a sigh, the hunter picked up his trembling rabbit and let his pet cling onto him. He didn't want to deal with this, he had to get to work in an hour and his rabbit wasn't helping at all. He already had told his other pet to take a nap and he had planned to wash his rabbit now and his feline later. Walking out of the bathroom with his rabbit in his arms, the hunter headed towards his room and set his pet down onto the ground before sitting on the bet in front of him. Placing his elbows on his knees he stared at his sobbing rabbit, he rubbed his temples and tried to figure out a way to calm his pet down. The hunter figured out something and reached over to tilt his rabbit's head towards him. Looking into irritated light green eyes, he ran his finger down his pet's scar that he had given him when his rabbit first arrived. It was by accident since the rabbit wouldn't listen to him and he had to put him in his place.

"Shhh…Master has to go, but when he comes back he'll cuddle with his rabbit if he has been good," the hunter cooed softly, "So is my bunny going to be a good rabbit?" Duke nodded slowly before wiping his eyes and nose and his lips curled up into a small smile. He pushed himself off his knees and nuzzled his master's hand before he got up to walk towards his closet. "You better be on my bed when I get home," his master warned as he walked out the door. The rabbit slowly crawled onto the plush bed and buried down into the mattress as he stared at the door, a small smile appeared on the hybrid's face as he closed his eyes and wished time would speed up.

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	4. Chapter 4: Puppy and Puzzle Shipping

**Yugioh: Through the Eyes of a Pet**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

___**WARNING: Will contain malexfemale, malexmale, and femalexfemale pairings.**_

* * *

**C****hapter Four: Eventually Puppy and Puzzle Shipping**

Joey Wheeler flopped down on his bed as his door closed, it had been a few days since he had seen Demetrius and he already missed him. They planned on meeting each other under their secret spot under a street lamp at around ten o'clock that night. Ten o'clock was a few hours away and the canine hybrid was getting anxious, not only was he going to see Demetrius but in a few weeks he would be turning eighteen. With a grin on his face, he couldn't help but the idea of living with Demetrius, in his apartment. It was a known fact that once a pet reaches the age of eighteen they were of legal age to be adopted by a human to become their pet, it was what they were breed for and their life goal. It wasn't the best hope that Joey wanted in his life, he honestly wanted to become a professor but he wasn't academically skilled so the best he could do was become a faithful pet. It was rare for a pet to choose his master and Joey was thankful that Demetrius was willing to buy him, not only would he be going to live with a person he cared for but he could also help his father financially.

Flipping open his phone, he saw that he had received no new messages. By this point, everyone has gone home or out with their human if they were domestic pets. Only the exotic pets were allowed to roam free since they were not domestic hybrids and most of his friends were domestic hybrids, excluding Ryou who was a phantom feline hybrid. Looking at his screensaver he blushed and smiled, it was a picture of him eating a giant bowl of pasta at Kaibaland Café; Demetrius took the picture when Joey had his mouth wide open about to chew on a large piece with a blush on his face as he looked at the camera. It was something that Joey loved about his boyfriend; he liked him for who he was and not what he was. Being a mutt hybrid was frowned upon since most people want pureblooded hybrids to know exactly what personality they are getting, more or less depending on how they are raised. Mutts on the other hand have a wide range of personalities and traits that they often change their moods rather quickly making them a bit unstable.

"Joey!" a voice yelled from outside the room.

"What dad?" Joey yelled back as he flipped his phone shut and sat up on his bed.

"I'm leaving for work!" his father said as the sound of the door opened.

"Remember you have to pay by the end of the month!" the landlord shouted from outside.

"We know!" Joey's father shouted as the door slammed shut.

Joey growled as he walked over to stick his head out of his window to show his middle finger to the landlord, but he decided against it and just stuck his head out. He watched as his father walked away with a familiar collar around his neck. With a sigh, the canine hybrid shook his head and cursed at the landlord under his breath. He couldn't wait until he could move in with Demetrius and get his father the money that he needed, then his father could buy a house for himself if enough money was given. Sighing, Joey set his alarm for ten o'clock before flopping down on his bed and taking a small nap.

* * *

The CEO of Kaiba Corp slammed the phone off as he pounded his fist against the desk, he just found out that one of his best employees had been profiting money using Kaiba Corp products behind the CEO's back. Growling, he stood up and paced the room to calm down his anger. Seto frowned as he finally calmed down and looked at the stack of application papers on his desk; he needed to find a replacement for the spots he had to fill but he wasn't just going to give this high paying job to a rookie, no. He decided to promote people up the ladder, of course with people he trusted, and would fill in lower ranking spots with rookies who would learn the ropes as they work. His door opened and he knew that it was only Mokuba, he was the only one allowed to waltz in without knocking.

"What is it Mokuba?" the CEO asked as he turned to face his brother, but was met with a hug instead.

"I brought you something to drink big brother!" the younger hybrid smiled as he ran over to the table to pick up the discarded cup of coffee, "I figured that you were getting tired so I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks," the CEO muttered as he took the mug and took a sip of it before setting it down on his table.

"…What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me big brother."

"It's none of your concern."

"But big bro-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"I said no."

"SETO!"

The CEO blinked in shock at his younger brother for a few moments, it was times like this that he remembered that his brother was maturing and dragons were hard to handle without proper patience. Looking into his brother's eyes he noticed that those once pure dark brown eyes had developed a few strands of blue mixed within the brown. It was one of the signs that he was maturing and those stages were some of the most crucial times to be patient and strong.

"Stop treating me like a child. If you haven't noticed, I'm about to enter my high school year which was the age that you took on Kaiba Corp!" Mokuba shouted as his eyes narrowed and his lips curled up a bit in irritation.

"Right," Seto breathed as he sat on the edge of his desk and covered an eye with his hand.

"So tell me what's the matter," Mokuba said with a hint of anger within him, he was calming down never the less.

"Remember Mr. Kikuchi?"

"The man with the really big mustache?"

"Yes him."

"What about him?"

"He was selling Kaiba Corp products for personal gain."

"What?"

"I just fired him and need to find a replacement."

"Hmm…why not hire Joey?"

"That mutt?"

"Big brother, don't call him that."

"It's the proper term for what he is."

"Still, he doesn't like being called that."

"Tch. Anyway, it isn't safe for us to hire a pet in this business, especially a domestic one."

"Well you hired Kisara, who you are so fond of!" Mokuba snapped.

"What do you mean Mokuba?"

"Don't act like I don't know, I noticed the way you look at her and she's a domestic pet!"

"She's different."

"How?"

"Becau-that's classified information," the CEO caught himself.

"Tch, yeah…if that's what you want to call sucking you-MOKUBA!" Mokuba mumbled and crossed his arms before he was interrupted by Seto.

"Don't assume something that you don't know anything about," Seto growled as he walked back to his chair in front of his computer.

"Tch, I know enough," Mokuba grumbled before leaving the office and slamming the door shut.

"Damn it," Seto growled as he hit his fist against his desk again, making his cup of coffee shake.

Seto picked up the papers of applications before finding the one that he was looking for. Looking at the picture was nothing special, it looked like a mug shot but that was standard for hybrid applications. The hybrid had blond hair and dark brown eyes, it was exotic but it was natural since he was born and raised in America, a large quantity of hybrids came from America. Frowning he looked at the hybrid's resume; he had worked at many places and seemed to show stability in each of his previous jobs. Though, so were many other applicants who were human and possess so much more than just good job stability. The mutt was better off working somewhere in Kaibaland where his subordinates were in charge of finding friendly and appealing employees to draw attraction. Sighing, he shoved the application back into the pile of papers in alphabetical order so it was easy to find everyone in the future.

* * *

Joey rushed outside with his collar on and almost got hit by a few cars when he wasn't paying attention to the roads. His tail was wagging happily and he was bouncing on the pad of his feet as he waited patiently at the lamp post, it was their spot when they began their relationship. Checking his watch, the hybrid sighed remembering that it was broken and needed new batteries. The sound of a motorcycle made his ears perk towards the direction it was coming from. Almost in a fluid motion, the motorcycle stopped for enough time for Joey to grab the helmet, put it on, and swing his leg onto the back seat before it started up again. Digging his claws into his boyfriend's shirt, Joey stuck his tongue out pretending he was the king of the world even though he had his helmet on and he couldn't catch the wind. Joey loved it when Demetrius would take his father's car, the blond could stick his head out the window for his own amusement. Within minutes, they were at Demetrius's apartment and they quickly dropped the safety gear onto the floor. The hybrid was the first one to move, he jumped into his boyfriend's arms and wrapped his legs around the other's waist. Kissing him passionately, Joey knew that this would be the best day of his life; he received a text earlier that all the legal documents have been signed and as soon as he turned eighteen Joey would be legally owned by Demetrius.

"Who's an eager pup?" Demetrius purred as he pulled away to nip at the hybrid's dark brown ears.

"I am," Joey blushed as he kissed the human's neck.

"Good…I love it when you smile," Demetrius cooed as he gripped the hybrid's waist to support him as he carried the other to the couch.

Joey wagged his tail as he straddled his boyfriend, nothing could make him any happier. Dried lips rubbed against his neck as the hybrid allowed himself to be controlled, becoming nothing but obedient. Joey wished time would speed up so he would be eighteen, his heart was racing and the air was getting thicker. Running his paws through the man's hair, Joey played with the dark locks as he kissed them man's neck. Demetrius smirked against the other's skin as he pulled away and kissed the hybrid's forehead. Joey blushed and his ears flattened in happiness when he felt thick fingers gliding through his hair. He enjoyed these moments, the tender touching and the loving he received was what made Joey happy. It was the little things; the canine could care less about how much money someone had or how beautiful they looked. Taking his boyfriend for example, he was certainly muscular and could make any woman stop to take a second glimpse of him but looking at him more, he wasn't the most attractive man. His eyebrows were thick and occupied most of his face, also his eyes were somewhat hidden behind his bangs leaving attention to be drawn to his lips, which always held a frown on them. Joey leaned up and pecked his boyfriend's dry lips and licked them to add some moisture to them.

"You need a shower," Joey complained as he ran his paws through the larger one's hair.

"Hmmm…why don't you just lick me clean?" Demetrius asked as he hummed a little tune against the hybrid's neck.

"Aye, I ain't a cat!" Joey argued as his ears flattened and his tail thumped against the side of the couch.

"Right right, maybe I should get a feline hybrid instead," Demetrius smirked as he enjoyed his pup's frustration.

"No backstabber! Ya already bought me!" Joey whined as he softly punched the chest in front of him.

"Alright, I know. You know I love you," Demetrius hummed as he pecked the hybrid's lips before starting to get up and taking off his shirt, "Alright, I'll take a shower."

"Good! I'll be here!" Joey smiled as he watched his boyfriend leave the room. Seeing the discarded shirt on the floor, Joey crawled off couch and picked up the shirt before nuzzling it.

Holding it in his teeth, he crawled over onto the couch and curled up on the cushions, cradling it in his arms. The shirt smelt of sweat and cologne, Joey always loved how his boyfriend smelt. Nuzzling his nose against the cotton fabric, a smile appeared on the blond hybrid's face. It didn't take Demetrius long to take a shower, pulling his underwear and pants on Demetrius soon made his way to his canine hybrid. Hearing the loud footsteps, Joey's ears perked forward before he lifted his head towards the door. In the door frame stood Demetrius, leaning against his shoulder and smiling down at him. Joey smirked as the man walked over to ruffle his hair and kiss his forehead. It had been a while since he had any time with Demetrius and Joey was happy to be in the arms of his lover.

* * *

Yugi Muto tapped his finger against the wooden counter he was leaning on. It was only a few minutes until the Kame Game shop closed and his grandpa was sleeping in bed. Being old, Yugi's grandpa went to bed early leaving Yugi to watch the shop on his own. It wasn't anything new to the feline hybrid but Yugi didn't enjoy staying up this late. It was getting towards half past ten and the feline hybrid didn't like waiting for absolutely nothing. With a sigh, the feline hybrid stretched his arms and back, he had been standing there for more than a few hours and his legs were starting to get tired. Grabbing a small stool, he sat down and flexed his feet to stretch his back legs. The sound of the door opening made the feline's ears twitch. Looking over, Yugi's lips curled up into a smile as he scrambled over the counter to pounce onto the intruder. Purring loudly, the feline latched onto the intruder's arm without any second thoughts.

"My my, how is my kitten doing?" the intruder chuckled as he petted the feline behind his ears.

"Being bored," Yugi pouted as he pulled himself off of his boyfriend and walked back behind the counter.

"I can see that, when does the shop close?" Atem asked as he leaned against the counter and reached to take a lock of the feline's hair.

"In a few minutes."

"Why can't you close it up early?"

"Grandpa would be mad if he found out."

"Okay, I see. I guess we can stay here a few more minutes," Atem said as he stroked his feline's cheek, receiving a moan and a purr.

"Atem," Yugi complained as he closed his eyes and nuzzled against the other's palm.

"Shhh, I know you enjoy it."

"S-Stop!"

"Alright, I'll stop," Atem chuckled as he retracted his hand and kissed the feline's nose, "You know you're adorable."

"Mhmm."

Yugi blushed as he received complements and flirtatious words from his boyfriend, he was happy for such an attentive person. The feline couldn't help but smile sheepishly as he felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment. Looking at the time, he noticed that it was a few minutes past closing hours. Quickly walking over to the door to turn the sign, the two walked out of the Kame Game shop and headed down the street. The tricolored couple walked underneath the moonlight and enjoyed their evening together. The night was when less people were out, which meant less judgment and more secrecy for ones who lurk in the night. Yugi knew that he was tired, being rather ill and tired most of the time, but he stayed up with his lover who could stay up the whole night if he wanted too. Also, the two worked during the day so they couldn't see each other often despite how they visit each other every so often. Leaning against the taller man, Yugi closed his eyes as he walked as he tried to stay awake. His eyes were getting heavy and his job was rather slow that day. Atem looked down at the slightly shorter of the two and smiled at himself, his tri-colored hybrid brought him back so many memories. Stopping to sweep the tired soul, Atem let his feline curl up in his arms to go to sleep. The older knew how much Yugi pushed himself to stay up just for him, he even felt a bit selfish for tempting the feline to push his limits. To be honest, Atem was a selfish person and he knew he wasn't right for this innocent feline. Kissing the hybrid's forehead, Atem pushed back those thoughts and closed his eyes as he sat on the bench. If the feline only knew, Atem was sure that the hybrid would be disgusted with him.

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	5. Chapter 5: Death and Thief Shipping

**Yugioh: Through the Eyes of a Pet**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

___**WARNING: Will contain malexfemale, malexmale, and femalexfemale pairings.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Eventually Death and Thief Shipping**

Ryou Bakura yawned as he spread his arms out to stretch, all night his brother tossed and turned in Ryou's bed and in frustration the younger of the two decided it was better to sleep on the floor. Twisting his body around, Ryou purred as he felt his spine crack and turn so it could free move about without any pain. Crawling up onto all fours, Ryou looked up at his bed to see his brother curled up against his pillow. It was moments like this that made Ryou adore his older brother; it also reminded how sensitive the other was compared to his outer annoyed nature. Leaning against the mattress, Ryou poked his brother's drooled covered cheek and laughed silently to himself. His older brother's mouth and nose twitched slightly before he swatted his own face. The older phantom feline woke up with a groan as he glared at his brother with a tired look; before Ryou could move, Bakura pounced on his brother pinning him down against the floor.

"Stop laughing!" Bakura growled as he glared at his brother.

"Hahaha, alright, y-you still have *hic* drool on your *hic* face, haha," Ryou laughed as his voice started to hiccup.

"Oh bugger off," Bakura growled as he wiped his mouth and stood up to stretch.

"Okay Bakura, it's time for breakfast," Ryou smiled as he suppressed his laughter and headed out the door.

"Alright, just give me a bloody minute."

Ryou covered his mouth as he closed the door and kept suppressing his laughter. It was always enjoyable to see Bakura all worked up for the simplest of things. Swishing his tail from side to side, Ryou made his way down the halls and waved to all the other pets that he passed. Some of them sneered at him but it didn't actually bother the phantom feline; he knew that he was an exotic pet which gave him benefits. Exotic pets were protected and are actually almost extinct due to their poaching pasts. Years ago, poachers would hunt and sell these pets for their fur and other treasures that each exotic hybrid was known for. Since this was a practice for many years, poachers would breed some of these wild hybrids to become more domestic, which is where many felines and canine hybrids come into play. As the years went by, domestic pets were used to hunt for these wild hybrids until these hybrids were doom for extinction. That was when a committee came together to stop of poaching and hunting to save these hybrids. Eventually the committee won and these wild pets were dubbed exotic, at first they were still wild while some were secreted enslaved as gifts for high rulers and important people. As the years went by, these enslaved pets were freed and could live as a true citizen of their country. Despite this, these pets are still considered exotic pets but have more benefits than regular domestic pets; which is why many of the other pets in the house dislike these phantom felines.

"Ah, Ryou. Come give daddy a hug," a man said as Ryou opened the door to the large dining hall. With a small smile Ryou ran over to his father, his owner who prefers to called father, and gave him a hug. "Ryou, where is your brother?" the man asked as he ruffled the white locks of Ryou's head.

"He'll be down soon," Ryou smiled as he sat down to his father's left.

"You're talking about me?" a rough voice asked as the two turned around, including a few other hybrids.

"Ah, Flo-er-Bakura my boy, give daddy a hug" the man hummed as he extended his arms.

"Um…I'd rather not," Bakura said as he took next to his younger brother.

"How can you two be so different, you both look so similar," the man pouted as a few maids brought over breakfast.

"Father, don't you remember that they are two different hybrids?" a young canine hybrid asked as to remind their father.

"Of course I remember, but still. It's so hard to believe, Kai my dear," the man noted as he looked at his breakfast.

Ryou sighed as he started eating his breakfast before they had to leave for school. Maximillion Pegasus was their owner, a man who had dreamed of having a family of his own ever since he had met his sweet heart, Cecilia. Despite their father's very intuition of his feminine side, he was indeed straight and many people would argue otherwise. Looking down, Ryou drank some of his milk before moving the food in front of him with his fork. Ever since Cecilia, their father felt a void in his life and had decided to be in touch with his feminine side to fill it. A strange way, indeed, but he would say that no one could compare to Cecilia and he is contempt with acting like she was still there in his mind rather than have someone else. Ryou would sometimes find their father talking to himself about what to wear as if he was asking Cecilia, he felt bad for their father but it was nothing they could help. Finishing breakfast, the two phantom felines pushed in their chairs before heading back to their room to get ready for the day.

* * *

Marik Ishtar groaned as he fell out of his bed, he had a nightmare last night and it had terrified him. Grumbling and kicking his bed, Marik walked to his mirror to see that his hair spiked up in random directions and sweat had coated his skin. Disgusted with himself, he couldn't believe that he was so scared and exhausted from his dream that his body had reacted in real life. Grabbing one of his shirts, he wiped his face and body and threw it across the room in frustration. He had only a few minutes before the Bakura would be there to pick them up, his brother didn't wake him up this morning. Combing his hair and adding more black lines on his eyes, Marik grabbed his bag and ran to the kitchen. Ishizu had breakfast already out and Odian was dealing with his brother who was talking about doing something stupid most likely. Marik grabbed a piece of toast and leaned against the table, looking at his older sister.

"Ee-she-zoo, do I look pretty or what?" Marik asked as his sister didn't question his question.

"You look fine Marik…a little smudged but knowing you did this last minute, its fine," Ishizu said as she went back to cleaning the dishes.

"Argh! Stew-pid school," Marik cursed as he threw the rest of the toast into the trash bin angrily.

The door bell rang as the two Ishtars walked out leaving behind Ishizu and Odian in their house. Ishizu sighed as she watched her younger brothers leave; it always worried her that they would get captured some day. They were exotic pets and were indeed illegal to be kept as real pets since they came from a foreign place, but it didn't stop the underground hunters who wouldn't want to do anything else but capture them. She wasn't ask worried about Melvin as she was about Marik since she was sure Melvin could take care of himself despite how immature he was. Unlike Melvin, Marik couldn't keep a fight going on for long; if anything he would be able to lay a few punches but couldn't take on more than three or four. Sighing, Ishizu pinched the bridge of her nose; she was thankful for their friendship with the Bakuras and their wealthy owner who paid their fees for being kept as pets. Despite their terrible pasts, the two species of hybrids could get along and protect one another. Being an exotic pet was hard not to mention being an illegal one; food was scarce for them since most people don't want to deal with illegal pets.

Odian looked over at his close friend; he had been with this family for a long time even though he had known their father the longest. Being bought by the imprisoned man before they were born, Odian knew all the trouble both his master and his family struggle through. The wolf hybrid walked over to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist to rest his head against the crook of her neck. "You shouldn't worry too much, their old enough to take care of themselves," he purred as he kissed her cheek. He knew Ishizu worried over every little thing and would always suggest she should take a day off and pamper herself. Unlike many other woman her age, she rather say home and work rather than going out and perhaps do some pleasure shopping. The only gifts of makeup and expensive clothing she got were from her family and him, though that only added up to a total of three gifts due to the lack of money they had.

"I know, just I have a bad feeling about Marik and each day it grows," Ishizu protested as she relaxed into the hybrid behind her. Odian had known her for the longest, being the eldest of her siblings and knew what was on her mind.

"Let's go out today, you need to have some fresh air," Odian suggested as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Odian, I'm perfectly contempt with staying inside."

"You always say that."

"I know."

"Why don't we change that?"

"You're very insistent today."

"Mhmm, but only because you work so much, you deserve a small vacation," Odian kissed her neck and tugged her hand a bit. Smiling as they headed to the door, the couple pecked each other's lips before locking the door behind them.

* * *

Ryou shifted his bag as he walked down the hallway; he was looking for Yugi and his crew in a lazy manner. The phantom feline didn't mind the tricolored feline at all since they were both pureblood lines and frowned upon by other hybrids. Although, unlike illegal pets the Mutos were only frowned upon since they are as frail as fine china while illegal pets were protected by the committee. Tripping over someone's foot, Ryou groaned as his body hit the ground; his papers scattered and he was thankful for his bag being closed. Many of the pets mocked and laughed at him as he picked up his spilt objects, it wasn't a surprise to the feline at all and it actually happens every so often, though it had lessened since he had become friends with Yugi and his crew. Ryou smiled as he made it to class and sat down in his seat as his friends played with their cards. Yugi and his crew were made up with misfits and hybrids that are frowned upon.

Yugi the tricolored hybrid who was a pureblood Muto, a rare breed that is known for their stunning appearances, but they did have many health problems. He is often called in sick due to his low immune system, Ryou noticed that Yugi was nowhere in sight that day. The pure blood Muto is about to become extinct but since they were never accepted by the committee as an illegal or foreign hybrid, they have never been illegalized. They most likely had the worst of it since they were not considered domestic pets nor were they illegal pets, they were like the black sheep of pets.

The next one was Joey Wheeler the mutt of the group, being a crossbreed between a canine hybrid and a feline hybrid. Crossbreeding between the same species of hybrids was not uncommon but crossbreeding between species was frowned upon. Typically these pets were abandoned on the streets and usually considered feral because they have no collar around their necks. They usually have a bipolar temper and are typically hard to handle, luckily Joey says that the landlord knew his parent's owner for a long time and when she died the landlord took them in. When his mother and father split off the landlord understood and let Joey's mother run away to go off with another man with his sister.

Then there was Tristan Taylor the rather mysterious one out of the group despite his very optimistic and naïve nature. At first glance, he seems to be rather a friendly canine hybrid that is rather slow at many things. His first friend was Joey who would tag along like the loyal dog he was. Taking a closer look, no one really knew what was on Tristan's mind and there was barely anything that anyone knew about his past. Some speculated that Tristan was a feral that Joey picked up when Tristan was in the early stages of being abandoned. Others say that Tristan is a mastermind in disguise and waiting for the right moment to strike. No one actually knows anything and typically thinks Tristan is an idiot, which is why he is ostracized by the rest of the school the Yugi and his crew.

Finally, there was Tea Gardner a feline hybrid that is the only female in the group. She has always dreamed of being a dancer and has worked her way up and had become one of the top students in the school. She is rather talented and a very studious student that most hybrids dislike. Tea Gardner is often picked on because of her over caring nature and how she sometimes get into long speeches about life, but that is how she was raised and molded to be. Her parents were very close to the Muto family and would help them in need that was before the parents of Yugi Muto were gone. She and Yugi have gotten close to the point that Yugi had feelings for Tea, but Tea didn't return her feelings because she was focused on other things and she also questioned her sexuality. She knew that Joey had self proclaimed he was a homosexual to his group and that Tristan is still undecided so she started to think about her sexuality; rather than ruining their friendship, she wanted to stay friends that use him as an experiment.

Ryou sighed as the bell rung and class started. Their teacher, Ms. Nomura, was rather boring and seemed to try to get the class to like her, which only caused everyone to get a bit annoyed with her. It was a sad sight to see, but sometimes life just happens that way. He started to tap his pencil against his desk as they were given time to complete a worksheet that they were given. It was a simple math equation, something that would be useless to most of the students here since most of them will just become domestic house pets. With a frown, Ryou completed his worksheet in a few minutes and lazily checked his answers. It wasn't that he wasn't sure he got them right, it was that he had so much time that school was a bit of a bore to him. Ryou was in the top of his graduating class and will be given an opportunity to go to college where only a few selected students were able to make a life of their own. It was like a benefit for the most academically skilled students, but Ryou had to admit it was rather bias towards the other students. Looking around he knew that some of the students were rather talented in non academic things and could possible make a living on their own if there had not been born a pet.

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	6. Chapter 6: Chase and ? Shipping

**Yugioh: Through the Eyes of a Pet**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

___**WARNING: Will contain malexfemale, malexmale, and femalexfemale pairings.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Eventually Chase and ? Shipping**

Duke Devlin sat at the foot of the couch as he nibbled on a piece of lettuce. It had been a while since he had been given the false hope that his master had actually wanted him for a night. Tearing off a piece of the leafy food, Duke glared up at the sleeping hybrid on the couch. Envy filled Duke's body as he restrained himself from attacking the other pet. It was that other hybrid's fault for distracting his master when Duke was the one that waited patiently for his master. With a huff, Duke sighed before crawling over to the door to lean against the window pane; today was the day that Duke would be the pet that would greet their master. Their…no…he was Duke's master and the other hybrid was just a stray off the street…yes…Duke is the only true pet…right? Duke rested his chin against his paws as his rabbit ears flopped to the ground. He wished that it was that day when his master promised to spend some time with him…he missed the small attention he got.

* * *

_"Shh…Master has to go, but when he comes back he'll cuddle with his rabbit if he has been good. So, is my bunny going to be a good rabbit?" his master cooed as a small smile formed on his lips. Duke felt his time of waiting had finally paid off and slowly nodded his head as he wiped his face. His master would spend time with him; maybe if Duke was good enough maybe his master would kiss his ear and say how beautiful he was. Things would go back to how everything was, Duke would be cooking for his master and greet him at the door with a smile on his face. His master would kiss his forehead before stoking his ear and kissing the end of it before whispering how beautiful he was. Duke wanted to show how happy he was and decided to nuzzle his master's hand. Running his lips across the man's fingers he was about to push one into his mouth but was stopped when his master brushed him off. Right, time for this wasn't good…his master had to go. "You better be on my bed when I get home," his master said as he walked out of the room. Duke's heart raced…his master knew how much he missed him. A small smile formed on his lips as he pounced up onto the bed and buried himself down into the mattress. He inhaled his master's scent and closed his eyes; he wanted time to pass by quickly so he could be in the arms of his master._

_Duke didn't know how long it was when he heard the sound of the door opening. Rubbing his eyes, the rabbit hybrid sat up and stretched a bit before he heard the small chuckle of his master. Opening one eye, Duke was about to smile in delight that his master was home to see him, but stopped when he heard a small moan. The bed sunk down quickly and caught Duke off guard, who fell onto the floor. The sound of clothes being taken off and ripped apart caught Duke's attention. Holding his head in pain, the rabbit hybrid poked his head up to see what has happening. Before him, was a sprawled feline hybrid on the bed with a large form hovering over it. Duke opened his mouth to complain, but was stopped when he heard his master praise how obedient his favorite pet was. Duke knew that his master wasn't talking to him, he had become a piece of furniture in the dark room. Hearing his master praise another made Duke's stomach quench, so this is why his master had him chained up in his room; Duke would be in the way of his new interested and his master didn't need that. Touching his lip with a paw, Duke shook his head and crawled slowly towards the door of the room; he was unwanted there and his master wouldn't remember his promise._

_With the door closed behind him, Duke walked back to his room and stopped at his doorway. Staring at the pole with his chained tied to it; Duke didn't want to go back in the room but knew that he didn't have anywhere else to run. His shoulders slumped forward as he slowly made is way in and shut the door. The walls were thin and he could still hear the love making the other two were making in the other room. It both angered and disgusted him: how dare __**he**__ waltz into their life, how dare __**he**__ steal his master away from him, how dare __**he**__ take his freedoms away from him, how dare __**he**__ replace him. Duke raised his fist and brought it down to the floor before letting out a weak yell of frustration. Pounding his paw against the tile flooring and letting his body become overwhelmed with emotions, Duke didn't want to look at his reflection. Tears were already streaming down his face and his nose was most likely a bright red. His eyes were sore from all the rubbing and his lips were struggling to keep themselves in a straight line. His eyes wandered across the floor, to rest on his plate that he was presented earlier that day. A freshly placed carrot was there. Duke hopped that it was an apology present for him, but knew deep down that his master wanted to give him a carrot so he wouldn't interrupt him with his time with his favorite pet. Even so, Duke reached out and grabbed the carrot and stared at it for a moment. Sticking his tongue out and dragging it across the vegetable Duke closed his eyes, ashamed of himself for even thinking of such a perverted thing. But when Duke opened his eyes, all he saw was his master smiling down at him and stroking his ear…maybe this once Duke would give into his lewd fantasies._

Duke heard the click of the door opening, snapping him out of his distant memory. Rubbing his eyes and quickly standing up to walk towards the man, he immediately wrapped his arms around the intruder and rubbed his cheek against the man's shoulder. Looking up, he thought he saw his master smiling; Duke's heart leapt for a moment. "Welcome home master, dinner is ready" Duke whispered as his lips curled up into a smile, he hasn't said that in a while and it felt good when those words escaped his lips. He was his master's pet after all; he only hoped that his master would kiss his ear or if anything just resting his hand on his head. Looking up with hope, Duke was waiting for his master to respond.

"Good," his master simply said as he brushed off the rabbit hybrid and walked over to the kitchen. Placing his bag on the floor, he walked over to the table to look down at the food, steak. Duke stood behind him and smiled, he hoped that things would be back to normal, even if it is for a few seconds. He waited patiently for his master to take a bite, it felt like ages. Duke slowly brought one of his paws to his ear and held onto it gently, as his master took a bite Duke closed his eyes not wanting to see his master's reaction. He was too afraid to see if his master was delighted or horrified, he didn't want to know. A rough finger grazed his cheek, catching Duke off guard. Opening one eyes, he looked at his master who stroked his cheek and traced his jaw line. Duke's heart melted as his knees gave out; collapsing onto the floor he rested his paws on the edge of his master seat. His master didn't give a smile, or any compliments, but it wasn't like Duke needed that. Feeling those fingers taking his ear to his master's lips broke Duke. It had been so long since he had attention given to him. "Up," was all that his master had to say before Duke moved to fulfill his master's wish.

Straddling his master's waist, Duke watched as his master rub his lips against his rabbit ear. Feeling kisses being planted against the fur, Duke blushed a bit before leaning up to rub his nose against his master's. It were tender moments like this that made the hybrid miss the attention he was given. Nuzzling against the toned chest in front of him, Duke listened to the other's heartbeat. It was calm and pounding loudly, Duke smiled softly as he felt his arms wrap around his back and legs to pick him up. Duke wrapped his arms around his master neck as he looked up at the blonde man; he truly loves his master. He was taken to his master's room and set down on the plush bed. With hands intertwined, Duke smiled as he let himself be dominated. His green eyes gazed up into his master's blue ones, the rabbit hybrid moaned in pleasure despite the pain he felt. His master had finally come to terms with his pet's need for attention and the hybrid wasn't complaining. Sweat dripped from their bodies as their vanilla love making soon came to an end, the man trapped his pet beneath his body as they both closed their eyes to rest. Duke smiled softly, he had finally gotten his master's attention after so many weeks of trying. Tugging off the loose bandana from his master's hair, Duke ran his paws through the man's hair. It was damp with sweat, but it didn't bother him at all. Taking deep breaths, Duke didn't want to ever fall asleep as he was afraid that things would go back to they were: him abandoned and forgotten.

Darkness soon consumed him.

* * *

Duke Devlin nuzzled against his arm as he slowly fluttered his eyes open, he didn't remember when he had fallen asleep the night before. Sitting up on his knees, the rabbit hybrid rubbed his eyes as he stretched, but winced in pain as his body was tense. Right, last night he and master had…wait…Duke looked around to find himself on the floor in front of the window. His started to panic. Slowly getting up, he fought against the pain he felt in his body and leaned against the wall for support. Master and he shared a night of passion and love, and both of them had fallen asleep in his master's bed. Walking to the kitchen he saw that the meal from last night was still there, by now it was cold and held a fowl stench in the area surrounding it. Throwing the food away and cleaning the plate, Duke's lips frowned…his memories couldn't have been a dream, right? He shook his head, no, this was just a dream-er-nightmare and when he wakes up he would be in his master's bed. With a small smile, Duke calmed himself down. Yes, this was all a nightmare and he just needed to wait until he would wake up.

"Let's get you something to eat kitten," a familiar voice said as Duke's ears twitched towards the direction of the noise.

Looking up, he saw his master carrying the feline hybrid in his arms…just like he had carried Duke in his dream. The feline purred in delight as his master ran his fingers through his pet's hair. Duke bit his lip as his master ignored him and went to the refrigerator to get some food. A wave of emotions consumed Duke as he slowly exited the kitchen and went into another room. Despite how much Duke wanted to think of it, he had been replaced. Leaning against the wall while he walked, he found himself in front of his door. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. It had been a while since Duke was the only pet in the house…has he ever been the only pet in the house. He covered his eyes with his paws, his head hurt. Duke sat with his back to the door and sat in a fetal position, it was better if he stayed in this room. Then he wouldn't have to listen to his master praise his new favorite pet. He wouldn't have to see his master look at his new favorite pet. He wouldn't have to smell the love making his master did to his new favorite pet. He wouldn't…he wouldn't have to face his master's new favorite pet. Duke buried his head into his knees; he wanted to fall asleep forever. It wasn't like his master would notice anyway, because Duke has finally accepted it. He wasn't his master's pet anymore, the new pet was, and Duke had no master any more. Looking up at the cracks in the window, the streams of moonlight made Duke's eyes glisten. He won't be a burden to his master…no…he won't be a burden to his former master anymore.

* * *

The blond man let out a long yawn as he reached over his head to stretch. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his face, the night before wasn't anything special nor was it boring. The man cracked his neck as he looked over at his bed and smiled a bit, his pet looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Running his fingers through the tricolored pet's hair, the man let out a sigh before he got up to start his daily routine. After taking a shower and getting himself ready for work, the man walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Cutting up some food for his pets, the man looked at his watch; he had a spare thirty minutes before he had to leave. Taking the two bowls he walked back to his room and set down the bowl for his tricolored pet before heading to feed the other pet. He walked down the hallway before putting his hand on the door; he honestly didn't understand why he was keeping two pets in his house. It wasn't that he couldn't support both of them; it was more about wanting to take care of both of them. He never thought of having two pets in the first place, but here he was with two pets. Maybe he could sell one of them and get some extra money. He knew that Ryouta was looking for a pet, but wasn't having much luck. Perhaps he should bring it up today when he went to work. The man smirked, that would he could kills two birds with one stone. With that, he set down the plate before walking out of room. Grabbing his bag, the man walked out of his house and locked the door before getting into his car. Pulling out a cigarette, he rolled down the window and lit the drug before starting the car and driving away. He looked in his rear view mirror to make sure no one was following him, but he noticed a black figure run across the street.

Stupid feral.

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	7. Chapter 7: Puppy and Puzzle Shipping

**Yugioh: Through the Eyes of a Pet**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader(s),_

_I know that I have deleted all my "dear reader" messages, but I feel like those who follow this story should know that I will be updating this story every other Tuesday. I am writing two stories and will be alternating between the two, but I will sometimes update every week if I feel the need too. Just wanted to let you guys and gals know what is going on. See you all in two weeks._

_Oh and before I end this letter to you all, I wanted to tell you guys that I have created a SYOC (Send Your Own/Original Character) Pokémon story if any of you guys are interested._

_Thank you all who are following or reading this story, it makes me truly happy. To be honest, it brightens my day that people are reading my stories. _

_- DUke Aster Williams_

___**WARNING: Will contain malexfemale, malexmale, and femalexfemale pairings.**_

* * *

**C****hapter Seven: Eventually Puppy and Puzzle Shipping**

Yugi dashed down the halls of the school, he was most likely going to be late for class and he would surely be in trouble because of the number of days he had taken off. For the past few days he stayed home to work over the cold he had gotten and it didn't help that he snuck out at night to spend time with Atem. The tricolored hybrid panted as he crashed into his seat when the bell rang, class had started and he had barely made it on time. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, the hybrid flopped over his desk and enjoyed the cold surface. As he rested, the Ms. Nomura walked in with a stack of papers on her desk. With a smile on her face, she calmed the class down from their chatter and began to teach the class. It was like any other day at school, nothing important happened and they reviewed what they had learned before learning something new. Yugi took notes and was actually interested in learning; it was something that preoccupied his time at home when he was sick and was bored playing card games with himself. Grant it, he wasn't at the top of his class and he had no hope of going to college, but he still enjoyed it. It could be considered as a hobby of his, something that was actually useful.

As the day went by, Yugi went into his normal routine when he missed school. He went to lunch to spend time with his friends and asked them if he had missed anything important. After school, went to all his teachers to get his homework that he missed before heading home to complete the work. He hadn't missed that much homework since he was lucky enough to miss the days that it was all review days. Tapping his pencil against the desk, Yugi bit his lip as he tried to answer some questions presented to him on a piece of paper. Foreign language wasn't his forte and he was struggling to translate the question. Although he should know what it says, all the words were jumbled up and were giving him a headache. Groaning, he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling; he needed a break before he could continue on. Pushing back his hair, Yugi picked up his phone and decided to see if anyone had texted him. He smiled when he recognized a name.

From: Atem (AKA Boyfriend)

Hey. Busy?

To: Atem (AKA Boyfriend)

Nope! Finished all my homework!

Yugi closed his phone and waited for a text back. He lied to his boyfriend because if he had told the truth then he would hear a small lecture of the importance of his studies. The hybrid smiled and thumped his tail against the chair, he was happy that his lover was interested in his academics, but they both knew that he wouldn't qualify for college. He leaned against the desk as he propped his head up on his hand and stared at his phone. He smiled at his background photo. It wasn't really anything special, but it made him feel special. The picture was taken at one of Seto's Halloween parties. Mokuba invited Joey, who was told to bring as many people as he want. Being Joey, he made sure he pissed off the CEO by inviting as many people as possible. Since it was a costume party, they were to dress up as anything they wanted. For Atem and Yugi, they dressed as a pharaoh and his servant respectfully. Atem was clad in a white tunic and golden accessories accompanied by a deep purple cape while Yugi was adorned with a white shendyt with gold accessories. In the picture, he was sitting on Atem's lap and kissed Atem's cheek while Atem looked at him in shock. Though, looking close it seemed like Atem wasn't looking at him but yet he was looking at him. Yugi shook his head and pushed the thought out of his mind, he was imagining things. A black screen came on with an envelope icon, replacing the background image. Opening it up, Yugi smiled.

From: Atem (AKA Boyfriend)

Good, free tonight?

To: Atem (AKA Boyfriend)

Yep, what time?

Yugi stood up and looked at his homework, he could do it later. Rushing to look at himself in the mirror, he approved of his clothing and smiled at himself. Checking his phone against he soon started to head outside as he yelled to his grandfather that he was leaving.

From: Atem (AKA Boyfriend)

Be there in three

To: Atem (AKA Boyfriend)

Okay. Meet you outside

Yugi rocked on his feet as he waited patiently for his lover, eager to spend a night fully awake. For the past few days he was sick and would pass out no more than a few minutes into their date. It was partially his own fault for thinking that his weak body could handle such lengths, but Yugi and Atem barely spend any time together as it was. Yugi was usually at school, which he thought was a bit pointless for him since he wasn't gifted with academic skills, and Atem was always busy during the day. He swished his tail happily, Atem was so mysterious at times; Yugi's tail halted for a moment, to think of it the hybrid didn't know anything about his lover's personal life. All he knew was Atem's name, well first name since he was never told his last name. Yugi pressed his paw to his lips, he also didn't know what Atem did for a living nor where he lived, they would always meet in the park, at the Kame Game Shop or somewhere that they would both recognized. He thumped his tail against the wall behind him in irritation; he needed to know these kinds of things. Wasn't it natural to know more information about the one you're dating's than just his name? Yugi let out a huff and turned his head as if he was giving Atem the silent treatment.

"Hmmm, what's on my kitten's mind?" a deep voice asked, catching Yugi's attention.

"I was just…I mean…I…Nothing," Yugi blushed as he was caught off guard.

"Hmmm, if you say so," Atem smiled as he leaned over and trapped the hybrid against the wall before kissing his forehead.

"S-So where are we going tonight?" Yugi asked as Atem took a step back and held out his hand.

"Where ever you'd like," he responded as Yugi blushed a bit and took the hand offered to him.

"Okay."

The couple walked down the streets, passing by a few other couples that were out late that night. Yugi leaned against Atem's shoulder as they walked; it was moments like this that made him happy and forget where he was. Nuzzling against the tanner human, Yugi closed his eyes and started to think to himself. Meanwhile, Atem's lips were pressed firmly together as he darted his eyes across the ground. With a protective arm around his hybrid, he was more paranoid that night more than any other nights. He took a second to look down at his lover before his lips curled up into a small smile. Stopping for a moment, Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Atem in curiosity on why they stopped. Atem looked down at the confused hybrid; he simply smiled softly and pushed back a lock of hair out of the hybrid's face. Yugi blushed and closed his eyes as he felt the other's lips brush against his own. After their kiss, Yugi blushed and looked up at his lover only to find the other's distant look never changed.

* * *

Seto Kaiba looked at the list of papers in front of him; he had narrowed it down to three people. Pressing his finger to his lips, he stared at the pictures before looking at what each one had to off carefully. The first one was a young woman named Hinata Watabe, she apparently use to work for an American company named Leroy Corporation, but resigned because she was moving to Japan. Having worked with Leroy Corporation before, Seto knew that the CEO had high standards for his employees. The hybrid was actually interested in seeing what she could offer and would have hired her if the two others weren't in his pile.

The next one on his list made him nervous, but he knew the hybrid personally. The CEO was against hiring hybrids, but seeing that the hybrid was able to send in an application with a gold stamp on it was rather impressive. Hybrids were allowed to send in applications for jobs like any other human, but if they had a gold stamp on their resume it would mean they were eligible for college which was a large deal for hybrids. Looking at the mug shot of the white haired hybrid, Seto tapped his finger against his desk. Ryou Bakura was indeed intelligent, but since he was an illegal pet he would be difficult to hire. Although Seto did have the money to pay the fee for hiring the hybrid, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to hire him. He knows Ryou personally, well more than he did than most other applications he had received.

The CEO's eyes glanced at the third paper on his desk that he knew would haunt his dreams. It was Joey Wheeler, the mutt that had nothing to offer for his company other than be a nuisance to keep. The mutt was not academically smart nor was he actually smart at all, putting it in a nice way. He did however show that he could maintain a job, but considering what types of jobs they were, he could hold basic jobs. So far the mutt had worked in convenient stores and waited tables, not actually having any impressive jobs. Seto pinched the bridge of his nose; the only reason why he didn't throw the application away was that Mokuba wanted him to hire him. Lately, Mokuba has been helping Seto run Kaiba Corp and he was actually doing a good job despite his various mood swings. He trusted Mokuba's opinion in everything, but he was actually hesitant on this. The mutt was a close friend to Mokuba and that simple fact could have stirred Mokuba's mind to want to hire him, but Mokuba could be also on the right track on presenting the mutt with a challenge that would help him later in life.

A knocking at the door caught Seto's attention before it actually opened. In the doorway stood a petite canine hybrid with her hair tied back into a loose ponytail. Walking over to his desk, the hybrid set down a silver tray with a cup of tea and a plate of cake.

"I thought that you needed some energy to help you stay awake," she smiled as she gave a small curtsey before turning around to walk away.

"Kisara…" Seto called out as he kept staring at the three resumes.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" Kisara asked as she walked back over to his desk and looked at him curiously.

"I need your help in this decision," he said as he pushed the papers towards her.

Seto took a sip of the tea as he waited patiently for Kisara's decision. She was very thoughtful on every decision she makes and will always lighten the mood. It was only a few years ago that he found her abandoned in an alley way after saving her from a few ferials. He took her home and nursed her back to health, well he actually had some people do the work because he was too busy, but he saved her never the less. Kisara wanted to make it up to Seto and ended up convincing him to become his personal maid, although he dislikes using that term for her. She was more than just a maid to him; she was like a sister, but only in his eyes. Mokuba didn't like her from the beginning; Mokuba was coming home for a summer trip when he first met Kisara. He didn't expect them to welcome each other with open arms on the first day, but this has been going on ever since. Seto was snapped out of his memories when Kisara pushed a piece of paper towards him.

"Here," she said as she smiled.

"You think they would be the best out of the three?" he asked as he stared at the resume.

"Yep, you should give them a shot," she said as she walked out of the room.

Seto pressed his finger to his lips as he looked down at the paper. He will have his secretary sent a letter to congratulate their new employee.

* * *

Joey yawned as he woke up the next day, to find himself not in his bed. Panicked, he sat up straight and began to look around; the walls were blank sheets and the only light was given off by the morning sun peering through the window. He shielded his eyes from the brightness as he felt powerful arms wrap around his waist. Yes, he remembered now; he was in his master's bed. His lips curled up into a small smile as he couldn't hold back his joy, it was only yesterday that he spent his day with Demetrius before going back to his apartment. Joey looked over at the sleeping man, his own tail thumped against the bed as he lay back down to curl up next to the other. Today was his eighteenth birthday, and it has already started out how he wanted it to be…next to his new master. Though, it only lasted so long because the ringing of the phone interrupted his cuddling. With a groan, the hybrid fought against his owner's arms to crawl halfway off the bed to search for his phone. Finally finding it in his discarded jeans he rubbed his eyes to stare at the one who was calling his cell. Seeing the name, he quickly answered it.

"Happy Birthday, brother!" a quiet voice said as Joey let out a laugh.

"Awe, thanks Serenity," Joey said through his laughs, he loved his sister.

"Mom, dad and I have a gift for you when you stop by today."

"Really? Don't tell me it's somethin' really embarrassin'."

"Don't worry, mom didn't get to pick the gift this time."

"Hmmm, and who did?"

"Father," Serenity stated as Joey bit his lip before responding.

"He did? Why would he want to pick me a gift?" Joey asked in curiosity; he and his step father were fine with one another, but they didn't go out of their way to pick out gift for the other.

"Well, it's your eighteenth birthday remember, silly?"

"Yeah, but still."

"Common Joey, give dad a chance."

"Alright, but if it's a crappy gift I'm taking it back."

"Trust me, you'll be speechless…hmmm…I'm talking to brother, mom…okay fine…Mom and dad want to talk to you. Love you," Serenity said as the phone was shuffled around before he heard the receive air change.

"Hello sweetie!" a voice rang as Joey almost jumped out of his bed.

"H-Hey mom," Joey said as he sat there wide eyed.

"Hey champ, happy birthday," a lower voice said, Joey recognized it as Takashi, his step father.

"Hey Takashi, thanks," Joey said as he heard the sheets move behind him.

"My boy is growing up so fast, tell me sweetie, how's your little boyfriend?" his mother asked as Joey was taken aback. Right, he did tell his mom about his sexuality.

"W-Well uh…" Joey started as arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against his lover's chest.

"Now Heather, let Joey tell you his romantic life when he wants to," Takashi said.

"Alright, don't listen to mom wanting in on the gossip," his mother pouted, he could imagine his mother glaring at his step father and crossing her arms.

"Well, actually Demetrius adopted me," Joey happily said as he leaned against the man behind him.

"Really? I'm so proud of you," his mother said as Joey nuzzled against he warmth.

"Mhmm, I-ah gotta go, I'll stop by later on today," Joey said quickly as he hovered his finger over the end button.

"Alright sweetie, make sure you bring over your boyfriend," his mother purred before Joey smiled.

"Alright ma, by Takashi."

"See ya later champ," he heard his step-father say before he hung up the phone.

Joey smirked as he set his phone down and turned around to bury his nose against his master's chest. Rough fingers ran through his hair as he purred in happiness, he couldn't believe that today was the day that he was officially Demetrius's. Wagging his tail, the mutt hybrid leaned up and kissed the other lips before giving a wide grin. He received a chuckle and a small grin before a kiss on the forehead. Joey looked up at his new master in awe, he kissed his master's chin before leaving to make some breakfast. As the door closed behind him, Demetrius set his hands in his lap and pressed his lips firmly together. He glared at the closed door for moments before getting up to start the day. As soon as he was down stairs, he smirked at his pet that was busy making breakfast; so today was finally the day everything was set in stone. Demetrius sat on a kitchen chair and looked up at the clock, he had waited this long…he could wait a little bit more, after all _he_ couldn't escape even if he tried. Joey turned around and gave a wide grin at his lover, Demetrius gave a soft smile back.

Just a bit longer, maybe a few weeks…Demetrius turned his head and covered his frown with his hand…he was losing his mind.

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	8. Chapter 8: Death and Thief Shipping

**Yugioh: Through the Eyes of a Pet**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

___**WARNING: Will contain malexfemale, malexmale, and femalexfemale pairings.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Marik Ishtar growled as he stared at the red marked piece of paper in front of him, he had just received his writing test and it wasn't the best grade he had gotten. He bit his lip before crumpling it up and throwing it on the floor. He wouldn't let a stupid test grade get to him; he was Marik Ishtar evil hybrid genius. Yes, well that is what he wants everyone to think because it is true…right? The hybrid sighed, like anyone would fear him like they all do to Bakura and Melvin. Compared to them, he was a wanna be evil master mind and it made him both jealous and hopeful. He really wants to follow in his brother's footsteps on not caring about what people think of him, but it still annoys him and it gets on his nerves. It just wasn't fair.

"Hey Marik, get a bad grade on that test?" an accented voice asked.

"Shut the EFF up Buh-core-rah" Marik snapped as he heard the other laugh.

"So you did indeed get an F on the test."

"Shut the EFF up!"

"Now now Marik, no need to get upset."

"Wot! I'm not upset!"

"Then why are you shouting in class?" Bakura asked as he glanced towards the class to indicate his point.

"Pfff," Marik grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…now about these tests…" Mrs. Ichikawa continued.

Marik ignored Bakura snickering and his brother's smirking; he honestly didn't mind being in the same class as his brother and family friend, but at times he wished that he was in Ryou's class. The Ishtar rested his head against his desk and drowned out the teacher's voice. He wasn't really interested in completing school and thought that it was pointless, especially since he grades weren't the best. It wasn't like he was stupid, but compared to the other pets he wasn't smart. Next to him, Bakura looked over at the Ishtar; he was a bit concerned about Marik only because they were in fact close friends. He flipped open his book and started to read the passage that their teacher wanted them to read.

* * *

Ryou Bakura sat at the lunch table next to Tristan and Yugi with Tea across from him. The gang and him were talking about the news that Joey had dropped out of school and most likely going to visit him at his new house. Ryou was truly happy for Joey, but was a bit concerned about his owner. Demetrius Ushio was the last person that they had expected Joey to get along with. From what they understood was that Joey and Demetrius didn't get along at the beginning, though that was at the beginning. The gang and Ryou didn't know that Joey was so close to Demetrius and were rather shocked when they heard the news of him being adopted by him. Tristan was the most worried one out of all of them; despite Yugi being Joey's best friend, Tristan had known Joey the longest. Tristan chewed on his sandwich as he tapped his tail against the chair, he wasn't handling Joey's dropping out of school that well. Ryou sat next to him trying to calm him down; although the Bakura wasn't close to Tristan he was very good at helping others when they need it.

"Tristan, I'm sure Joey is going to be fine," Yugi said as he munched on his sandwich.

"Still, I don't trust that Demetrius…" Tristan grumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted his lips.

"Ah come on Tristan, give Demetrius a chance," Ryou smiled as Tea agreed.

"Mhmm…time changes people and I'm sure Demetrius is better than you remember him as," Tea said as Tristan sighed.

"Alright…but I'm still not trusting him," Tristan said as he got up to throw away his trash.

Yugi, Tea, and Ryou all looked at each other as they were surprised by Tristan's seriousness. It was rare to see such judgment from the canine hybrid and it took the three by surprise. Ryou took one last glance at Tristan before the bell rang and class was going to start again. The young phantom feline sighed as he grabbed his bag and sling it onto his back. It would be a long day, especially since Joey was no longer attending school anymore.

* * *

"Hey Ba-core-ah…psst…Ba-core-ah," Marik whispered as he glanced down at his phone and then to the phantom feline hybrid, "Baaaaaa-ccccooooorrrreeeee-aaaaaahhhh."

"Wot the bloody hell do you want Marik?" Bakura asked as his eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance.

"I just got a text for Ryou," Marik bragged as waved his phone in front of Bakura's face.

"So, why would I be bothered by a stupid text?" Bakura asked as he crossed his arms.

"Hmmm (HEY!) Let's see what creampuff has to say (GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!)…oh my…how naughty of the creampuff. (I SAID GIVE IT BACK!) I didn't know that he had it in him," Melvin chuckled with a dark grin as Marik tried to grab his phone back from his brother.

"Wot does the bloody text say?" Bakura asked as he closed his eyes to calm himself down.

"Well it seems that little Ryou decided to spend some…special time…with a certain group of people that may take advantage of him," Melvin smirked as he glanced over at the small albino hybrid.

"Oh bloody hell, I'll be right back," Bakura growled as he stormed off away from the car they were surrounding.

"Well, this seems like fun," Melvin said as he started to walk in the direction Bakura was going.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Marik yelled as he trailed behind his brother.

Meanwhile, Ryou walked down the streets with Tristan and the gang to go visit Joey. Yugi was so persistent on going to see Joey to congratulate him on his new life with everyone. Everyone; and that included Ryou apparently. Tristan was torn between being happy for his best friend, but also didn't want to see his best friend leave him. Ryou understood that, if Bakura found someone that he didn't trust he would be happy for Bakura, but then again wouldn't want him to leave. He twitched his tail in irritation before sighing; Ryou knew that his brother could take care of himself. The phantom feline hybrid took a deep breath before they stopped in front of a large apartment building.

"What number did Joey say he was living in?" Yugi asked as Tea looked at her phone.

"207," Tea said as they made their way up the stairs.

"Hey Tristan," Ryou whispered to catch the canine's attention.

"Yeah?" Tristan whispered back.

"You going to be alright?"

"Yeah…"

"I-If you don't want to see Joey, we can leave."

"No…it's fine, haha…Anyway in a few hours the sun will set."

"Okay, if you say so," Ryou smiled as they reached their destination and knocked on the door.

There was some shuffling and the sound of glass breaking before anyone called out to tell them that someone was home. After more crashes and some unexplained noises, the door was unlocked and opened. In front of them stood a young blond canine hybrid, Joey seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Joey!" Yugi and Tea shouted as they both hugged the canine hybrid, tackling him to the ground.

"Aye! Come on you guys, we're on the second floor," Joey laughed as they two laughed and sat up.

"Joey…you're okay!" Tristan said as he helped his best friend up and hugged him.

"Tristan, you don't need to worry 'bout anythin'. I can take care of myself 'member?" Joey said as he tried to cheer up his best friend.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing well Joey," Ryou said as Joey smiled at him.

"Mhmm, why don't you guys come in? Demetrius should be home anytime soon," Joey said as he glanced at the clock.

"Thank you Joey…hey is that a new collar?" Tea asked as they walked in and sat around the living room.

"Oh this?" Joey asked as he tried to look down, "Yeah, it has my name and everything. Even says I'm Demetrius's one and only."

"Wow Joey, I didn't know that you were so into the whole romantic thing," Yugi said as Ryou agreed.

"Aw, come on guys. Do you really think that I didn't like that sort of thing?" Joey asked as he blushed a bit.

"Yeah, we thought that you would go for someone that would give you a bittersweet relationship…" Tristan mumbled to add some comments.

"Like Kaiba?" Ryou asked as everyone stared at him, "What? Your fighting could be taken as sexual tension therefore a small bittersweet relationship."

"What? Me…liking Koy-ba? I would rather drop dead!" Joey said as he crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks a bit.

"Well, actually now that you mention it Ryou. Kaiba and Joey do sometimes seem like they like each other in a weird way," Tea said as Ryou nodded.

"Aye! I do NOT like Koy-ba like that. Period!" Joey said his tail started to thump against the couch in irritation.

"Alright alright, let's stop talking about Kaiba and Joey's relationship. We are here to congratulate Joey's new relationship," Yugi said as Tristan agreed.

The door opened, catching everyone's attention. A tall young man walked in as he took off his sunglasses and wiped them on his shirt. Joey instantly got up and walked over to the man to take his hand and kiss his cheek. Demetrius smiled and ruffled Joey's hair before looking at the people in his living room.

"Hmmm? Now who do we have here darling?" Demetrius asked as he walked over and sat on the couch.

"Demetrius, these are my friends: Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou. Friends, this is my owner and lover Demetrius," Joey said as he pointed out each of his friends and then gestured towards his lover.

Everyone got up to shake hands before sitting back down and started to chat. Ryou kept his eyes on Tristan to see how he was handling the situation. Despite the goofy smile he had on, Tristan was most likely boiling up inside. Ryou kept glancing towards the door, just in case he had to grab Tristan before something bad could happen. Although that was if Ryou was strong enough to drag Tristan to the door, Ryou was surely not the strongest hybrid, but he wasn't a small daisy. It wasn't until later that Ryou noticed that Tristan was looking forward to leaving. His legs were bouncing up and down while his eyes were staring outside or at the door. Ryou decided that it was time to get Tristan out of there.

"Excuse me, but I just got a text from my brother that I have to go…Tristan would you come with me, my brother would be mad if I go alone," Ryou said as he stood up and glanced at Tristan.

"Uh…sure, I should be heading home anyway," Tristan said as Ryou and he both waved goodbye to everyone.

The two hybrids walked out the door as Tristan sighed in relief. Ryou smiled as Tristan thanked him before they both went their separate ways. This was one of the only times that Ryou actually felt like he was part of the group. It really wasn't much effort from his part, but it did make him feel wanted. Ryou smiled as he headed down stairs. At the bottom he was shocked to see his brother standing with his arms crossed and the two Ishtar brothers behind him. His brother didn't appear to be happy.

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


End file.
